Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 252
... At the offices of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson and Joe Robertson go over the latest edition of the newspaper, which has a cover story about the various heroes who have disappeared recently. As usual, Jameson wonders what connection these disappearances have with Spider-Man. However, Robertson -- as editor-in-chief of the Bugle -- refuses to shirk his journalistic integrity on unfounded rumour. Still, they wonder what has happened to the heroes, as they have been gone for days. At that very moment, on Sheep's Meadow in Central Park, gathering of police officers and reporters are shocked when a massive construct suddenly appears. Out leaps Spider-Man in a new black and white costume carrying Curt Connors. Spider-Man lands in front of a man with a thermos and asks for some of its contents for Connors to drink. It then sinks in that they have finally made it home, Spider-Man rejoices. The officers on the scene ask who Spider-Man is, not recognising him in his new costume. One officer refuses to believe it when the wall-crawler introduces himself and reaches for his gun. Quick thinking, Spider-Man webs up the police officer's hand before he can fire a shot. Suddenly, the Avengers emerge from the portal, much to the relief of Spider-Man, who was starting to think that he and Connors were the only ones who made it back. With the crowd questioning the Avengers, Spider-Man decides that its time for Connors and himself to leave. They swing into the nearby trees, the pair are still coming to terms with their experience on Battleworld and the idea that a being like the Beyonder exists. He reminds Connors that they should follow Reed Richard's advice and not say anything about it. They make a brief stop so Spider-Man can recover the clothing he left behind when he was first abducted. Much to his dismay, his web-sack dissolved a while ago, and to make matters worse, birds have used his clothing as a nest. He is relieved to find his wallet and keys are still there. He then absorbs the items into his new costume, which has abilities that he has yet to totally figure out. With his belongings recovered, Spider-Man then web-slings Curt Connors back to his apartment where he is happily reunited with his wife and son. Connor gives them a vague explanation as to what happened and explains that he was happy that Spider-Man was there to help him. Billy remarks that he hardly recognised Spider-Man in his new costume. With Connors dropped off, Spider-Man returns to his apartment in Chelsea and is happy to finally be home. Dropping through the bathroom skylight, the hero is still trying to make sense of everything that happened. Thinking about changing out of his costume, Spider-Man is surprised when his costume suddenly shape shifts into street clothing. Peter thinks that perhaps he should take up Reed Richards on his offer to examine the costume. Feeling his face, Peter realises that he hasn't shaved in days, and that leads him to panic since he hasn't talked to Aunt May since he first disappeared. He quickly calls his Aunt May and when she asks where he has been, he tells her that he was on a photo assignment for the Daily Bugle. Although Aunt May still insists on mothering him, she seems okay. After agreeing to come over for Sunday dinner, Peter ends the call and thinks about how much of a positive influence Nathan Lubenski has been in her life since they met. Peter then tries to call his girlfriend, Felicia Hardy, in the hopes he can straighten out their relationship, but there is no answer. Peter knows that Felicia has been hiding some kind of secret from him and learned from the Avengers and Fantastic Four that she had approached both groups seeking a means of obtaining superhuman powers. Hungry, Peter goes out to get some food, deciding to try and reach Felicia again later. Not long after Peter has left, the Black Cat arrives in Peter's apartment looking for him. She is worried that he has been gone for so long as she wants to talk to him. She is concerned that in her quest to get powers, she unwittingly got them from the Kingpin. She then leaves Peter's apartment to search for him elsewhere, wondering where he could have gone. Peter returns home with a pizza shortly after the Cat has departed and checks his mail, finding only bills. Back inside his apartment, Peter thinks about how he needs to make some fast cash. Suddenly, his costume spits out his camera. Remembering that he took photos of his time on Battleworld, Peter thinks this might be what he needs to save his money problems. Peter develops the photos, but after looking at how alien the images are, he comes to the frustrating realisation that nobody would think they were real. It's just as well, he finally concedes, since Reed Richards recommended they keep their little war a secret. Tired, Peter hangs up his costume and goes to bed. Unfortunately, he can't bring himself to sleep because he has too many thoughts in his head. Deciding to go out web-slinging, Peter is shocked when his costume melts off the chair they are draped on and travels across the the floor and melds over his body. As soon as he is web-slinging, Peter feels like his mind getting more at ease. He quickly spots a mugging in progress and swings down to stop it. Upon seeing Spider-Man the crook flees. His would be victim also flees once he gets a look of Spider-Man, and he figures that it is probably his new costume. Feeling a zest for life, Spider-Man swings across the city. When he spots two teenagers arguing, Spider-Man decides to go down and see what is the matter. He quickly learns that this they are fighting over the fact that the boy, Justin, wasn't able to get tickets to see a band that his girlfriend, Weezie, wanted to see. Spider-Man points out that their fight is pointless since they have a lot going for them. Justin disagrees since they live in the ghetto, so Spider-Man decides to show them that there is an entire world out there for them to discover. He picks up the two teens and swings up to a tall building. With the city laid out before them, Spider-Man shows them that the city has good and bad, and that the city is almost like a living creature. After dropping the kids back down on the street, they thank him for showing them the city from his vantage point. After the experience, Spider-Man swings away thinking how this city brings out the best in himself. | Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer1_2 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker1_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Mugger Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Weezie * Justin * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * (newspaper article) * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * tech}} * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place after the events of - . Spider-Man obtained his new costume in . * The date on the front page of the Daily Bugle is February 4, 1984. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Peter makes a note to have his new costume examined by Reed Richards. He eventually follows through on this in . * The Black Cat is worried about the powers that were given to her by the Kingpin. That happened in . Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man and Curt Connors return from Battleworld. * - Peter Parker reconnects with his loved ones and tries to make sense of his experiences on Battleworld. Captain America: * - The Avengers return from Battleworld. * - The Avengers are questioned by the press. Captain Marvel: * - The Avengers return from Battleworld. * - The Avengers are questioned by the press. Hawkeye: * - The Avengers return from Battleworld. * - The Avengers are questioned by the press. Iron Man: * - The Avengers return from Battleworld. * - The Avengers are questioned by the press. Thor: * - The Avengers return from Battleworld. * - The Avengers are questioned by the press. Wasp: * - The Avengers return from Battleworld. * - The Avengers are questioned by the press. Venom Symbiote: * - Spider-Man and Curt Connors return from Battleworld. * - Peter Parker reconnects with his loved ones and tries to make sense of his experiences on Battleworld. Publication Notes * This cover is an homage to the cover for Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15. | Trivia = * The cover of this issue is one of the 32 that appear in the comic collection from the 2000 video game Spider-Man. * The cover to this issue is based on the cover to ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. | Recommended = | Links = }}